The Path We Chose
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: -Sequel to 'Without You' - but this FanFic can stand on its own.- Troubles were spotted inside Amu and Ikuto's relationship. Tadase thought his final wish of Amu being happy with Ikuto is the right thing. But, how about now? Ikuto/Amu/Tadase
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Shugo Chara!, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Title:** _**"The Path We Chose"**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Shugo Chara!_

**Pairing:**_ Tadase Hotori/Amu Hinamori_

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was playing his violin in the public park. It didn't matter anyway if he got caught there–_recognised–_by his fans, he thought. It's late at night; and people should be concentrated on going home, instead. It's not a problem, he knows, but somehow, his playing started from good and eventually ended to worst.

Beyond the tune he plays lies bitter memories engulfing him. Depression, and a huge hole of regret growing deep inside his wounded heart can be found. Although it might not be present to those who's not really close with him–to those who are only his so-called 'fans' and such–but, to those who knows him well–his friends, family, and mostly, _her_, can understand the hardships and pain he's going through.

But only one remains who can fully feel sympathy upon his; and that's _her_.

His real problem is mainly about her. Asking why; why all happiness shattered between them and turned into a living nightmare? Why did he do such things? And why… Why did he even let go?

As he continue to play his treasured instrument, the horrible screeching sounds always appear before him. He couldn't help it, he thinks. Would they even notice on why it's outcome is like that? It's highly doubtable. No one, he was sure of it. No one, he repeats.

People would usually think he's a mere beginner for the horrible screeching sounds coming out from the poor instrument. They wouldn't care a single bit; even if they recognise his sorrowful face, they'd think it's only his look-alike – no more than that. The word 'impossible' will be the first thing would go in to mind if they see his face shimmering under the moonlight. But soon enough, kick it away and ignore. Ignorance is bliss, after all, he mutters.

After a while of torturing his violin, he stops. His half-soulless body standing firm on the ground – unmoving and seemingly dead. He stayed in that particular position for a long time before speaking out loud his troubled thoughts.

"I regret," he says; his voice full of negativity, shaking in either anger or fear. But mostly, fear upon his own self. "You don't know how much it hurts me, Amu. I regret all of it. Every single one of it!" For the first time in many years, Ikuto cried. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed harder. It was unbearable, after all, he thinks. It's swallowing him, like a portal eating you alive.

Not far from where Ikuto is standing, Yoru was watching. His small, floating figure can only observe him from afar. He fears that matters would be much worse if he were to approach him. But, by then, who would comfort him? Yet again no one. Then, Yoru starts to wonder…

…Why does Ikuto have to live such a terrible and lonely life?

* * *

**Like I said in the summary, this is the sequel to my FanFic entitled 'Without You'. But, you don't have to read it, as I will try to make this fic stand on its own. Further explanation will be done in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came with the glorious and bright sun greeting all living creatures as it appears in the horizon. A warm breeze blowing in to the awakening day, followed by the intoxicating yet addicting scents flowing around the place. Joy filling the marvellous air, to which people give off as they express it. Lovely energy, as it may seem to others, engulfing all things at movement. A wonderful day today is going to be.

Albeit this day, and all the positive emotions are not felt by one person. And that is Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

As the sunrays hits the handsome yet sorrowful face of the young lad, its warmth travelled down his body, making it in any ways comfortable. But when he opened his shining blue pearls, as said to be his eyes, there were no traces of emotion where ever you look at it. His face only showed one thing: blank. Nothingness.

Ikuto got up from his sleeping position on the park bench, not remembering he had fallen asleep there, and didn't even bother to stretch his aching muscles. He sat down there, his bangs almost hiding half of his face as he looked below. Both of his arms resting on his leg, his back hunched along the way. And on his side, lay the merciful, elegant violin. One of its strings snapped and the wooden figure almost looked like rubbish. His own treasured violin, the one he cared for the most, was in a horrible state. It can no longer be played. It's broken.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Yoru, sensing the sun's radiating heat, stood up from the tree's branch where he sat down, sleeping. He started walking his way out, not minding to float away, as he pushed the twigs and branches, which are turning out to be a nuisance, out of the path. He continued pacing until his eyes darted across the park to Ikuto's unmoving figure.

Ikuto's only there. _Just_ there.

Yoru's milky eyes hardened. His bit his lower lip until blood was surely enough to be tasted by his tongue. His face full of rage as he took the picture inside him: the broken violin and Ikuto. He thought of only one thing at the moment: Amu. Yes, Amu Hinamori, he confirmed. She's the one responsible for this.

Yoru was determined to retrieve the Ikuto he once knew. His mouth fell on a hard line as he turned his back on Ikuto. He wasn't going to ditch him like rubbish, the way Amu did. Oh no, he wouldn't even dare. He _loves_ Ikuto for all the wonderful stuff he gave him. With his back on him, he didn't want to think of this as a way of betrayal; but a way to put things together again, like a puzzle being solved.

He took a final glance at his Bearer, eyes softening, then completely looked away and started flying out of the park.

Destination? The Hinamori residence.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Nagihiko Fujisaki jogged his way away from his house. It's Sunday, after all. And with the way the sun shined this morning made it easier to convince himself: that jogging wouldn't be a bad idea. He also planned on playing Basketball after the jog. Morning exercise, Nagihiko mused, jogging faster and faster down the peaceful streets of Tokyo.

He wore his favourite black sweats and a pair of black runners—a match to his "latest fashion". Or not. His long purplish hair was tied up with a lace—to get the strands away from his face; so he could see clearly without any hindrances as he moved along.

Both Temari and Rhythm were on his tracks, flying as carefree as they are, enjoying the sun's heat and the wind's warm blow. Their faces painted happiness, a gentle smile is shown, and their body floating across the bright sky.

Nagihiko slowed down on his speed, noticing a friend's face coming his way from a distance. He smiled his gorgeous, irresistable, and charming smile, as he waved at the approaching figure. Both Temari and Rhythm copied his actions.

When the person came to a clear view, Nagihiko and his Guardian Characters realised that _he_ was not alone. So, as they got closer and closer to them, they had a great glance at his companion. Kuukai and Utau are together.

I knew it, thought Nagihiko. His smile turning into a grin, then dropping it, making sure he looked as casual as ever.

"Hey!" Kuukai shouted, waving his hand in the air, a grin plastered on his face. The same old cheerful friend greeted, "Good morning, Nagi!" He glanced at the two Guardian Characters and greeted them, too.

"Yo! G'morning," Rhythm said, smiling curiously. While Temari replied with a timid "Good morning".

They all turned to look at Utau, carefully. Then, Nagihiko greeted her, too. "Good morning, Souma-kun, Utau-chan."

"Good morning," she said, looking a bit tired at the moment, but she did her best to hide it.

"So, what are you two doing out here so early?" Curiously, Nagihiko asked, a smile still shown on his face.

"Ahh! I decided to take my morning exercise. You know, same old, same old." Grinning, Kuukai answered. "Me and Utau met by coincidence… Hey! It's not like that!" He almost yelled when he spotted Nagihiko giving him a mischievous smile. What the heck's with this guy? Kuukai wondered. He's getting creepy.

"Ohh, I know. Don't worry," Nagihiko assured him, the embarrassing smile fading away.

"Actually, Kuukai tagged me along, or rather, _pulled_ is the right word for it. I _was_ planning to do something else." Sighing, Utau corrected. She almost sounded groggy, Nagihiko noticed.

"No," Kuukai said, quickly, as if panicking. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Utau looked at him, giving a half glare at his direction.

"No, I did not." Persistently, he said, again.

"Yes. You. Did." Stubbornly and coolly, Utau cut each word. Precisely. She wanted to put more solidity in her words, hardening them.

The word battle began but Nagihiko and the other Guardian Characters cut them off before it gets out of hand. "I think we've got the idea, all right." Rhythm and Daichi said, simultaneously. The two of them stared at each other before bursting out of laughter. They seem to be good old pals, Temari remarked.

Kuukai cheekily looked at Nagihiko and said, "How about Mashiro?"

"About who—?" He was taken by surprise. Surely, him and Rima are not the best of friends. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she'll just avoid him. Hate; that's probably what she feels for me, he thought, sighing inwardly.

"Ri-ma Ma-shi-ro," Kuukai pronounced every syllable of her name.

"What about her?" Nagihiko asked, shifting his body to each one of his legs, self-consciously.

Kuukai sighed, "You'll never get it, will you?" He muttered to himself. "Well, I was gonna ask how stuff are going on between you two. But I guess it's _that_ obvious."

"Mashiro-san's still avoiding you?" Utau asked.

"It's something like that, actually. She just wouldn't talk to me. I don't know why."

"Boys are so oblivious." She spoke her thoughts out loud, shaking her head in agreement.

"What did you say?" The lads asked, simultaneously, just like their Guardian Characters.

"Never mind."

After a few more minutes of talking, they went to their separate ways. Kuukai and Utau kept on arguing as they paced together, but from the looks on Kuukai's face, he was the one losing. Nagihiko almost laughed, though he thought best to keep it to himself. He resume to jogging, heading wherever his feet would take him. Something like a force was pulling his whole body away from the streets and onto someplace else. He doesn't understand so himself; even when Temari and Rhythm asked him.

But by then, the force stopped. What the heck was that for? he thought, convincing himself that he was only feeling tired that that happened. He scroll around the surroundings: trees, bushes, benches, people, plants, he noted. His eyes wandered and it stopped.

His eyes stopped at a certain dark blue-haired lad. Why does he look familiar? he thought, pushing his body toward the unmoving figure. Maybe I'm imagining stuff… His thoughts trailed off as his eyes popped wide in surprise. It really was…

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Nagihiko asked, voicing his astonishment. But the young lad just kept on staring down on empty space. He wouldn't lift his head up, as if he was dead.

* * *

**When was the last time I updated this? Ohh wait, I haven't. _*groans*_ Sorry for the very late update. I was caught up with some stuff… But I hope you liked it! :~) Also, can someone please be my beta? I need one… and I want to know how they all address each other 'cause I'm lost. v.v**


End file.
